Zer0xWinter
by NanilleNightfallen
Summary: A total rewrite of the Zer0xWinter Pairings Zer0xOC Handsome JackxOC RATED M FOR VIOLANCE, ALCHOAL USEAGE AND ADULT CONTENT. WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS. ENJOY .
1. Chapter 1

Zer0xWinter Fanfic Rewrite

Personally, I think Zer0 needs more love and more romance stories. Therefore, I made this. PS I HATE HANDSOME JACK I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY HE CALLS HIMSELF HANDSOME THERE IS NOTHIN HANDSOME ABOUT HIM IN ANYWAY HE SO FUCKIN UGLY IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY. OK rant over X'D but seriously, why dose he call himself that his face looks like he stapled it on with a dull stapler.

FYI- normal Pandora day is 72hrs(I googled it ^.^)

_Thinking_

"talking"

(story writer comments-rare)

Quick warning there will be spoilers due to the simple fact that I will be following the games storyline. You have been warned so I wont here any whining because something got spoiled for you

Disclaimer the only thing I own is my oc's

XD Story start.

* * *

Handsome Jack Pov:

I was in a really pissed off mood due to insufficient people messing up and ruining months of work. Then there was bandits raiding trains full of Eridium and supplies, costing a lot of money and time. I also was having trouble with the bandits of Sanctuary.

I stormed into a room where I can talk to Angel and not be disturbed. She could tell that I was in a bad mood. She always knew and why. I managed to keep my tone leveled.

"Talk to me Angel."

The rest of my sentence was an angry annoyed.

"I need a vault hunter, and I need 'em yesterday."

Her response sounded like she was board.

"I found someone with great potential. His name is Zer0. At least he's called that. No one knows his real name, and-"

Her answer pissed me off and caused an my almost boiling temper to overflow.

"NO! NO, NO, NO." I yelled.

I managed to control my tone. "Next! I hate the 'mysterious Warrior' types. Nine out of ten times there's nothing actually special about them. Who else you got-"

She simply replied. "Playing Zer0 Surveillance footage."

* * *

Record begins

Bandit: Slag you Freak!

Bandit: URK!-

Zer0: Leaves falling from trees/ Snow drifting onto the ground/ life leaving your corpse.

Recording ends

* * *

I was completely shocked. "Did that guy just speak in Haiku?"

I turned around and pressed a button calling one of my 'pets'

The moment she came in, I spoke in a very even tone.

"Winter I want you to watch this guy without attracting his suspicion. Keep an eye on his until further notice understand."

As always, she never asks questions and just gave a simple yes sir. I watched winter leave and turned my attention back to Angel.

I turned back to Angel. "So what's this Zer0 doing on Pandora in the first place?"

Her response pissed me off more. "I dunno."

Angel, you've got a brain the size of a planet. Don't give me 'I dunno'.

She sounded slightly annoyed, "From the footage we have of him, I can't even tell if Zer0's human or not."

I again was shocked. "W-w-what do you mean, not human? Is he a robot? An alien? What?"

She gave me a simple answer. "I dunno."

* * *

Winter's Pov:

I let out a soft sigh as I left the room and the door shut behind me. I hated Jack with a deadly passion. But as much as I despised him I still had respect form him. I wasn't the only one though main reason everyone despised him was because he treated people like shit and was cruel.

I do admit stalking someone and spy on them was a nice change from sitting around and doing nothing. I headed to the apartment section for Jack's more upper ranked employee's to get ready. I pulled on my semi tight black tank top and semi tight leggings. My dark thigh high black combat boots were pulled on. I sighed as I looked at my range of weapons and started strapping on my throwing daggers to my arms.

I pulled pack my waist long white hair into a ponytail and pulled on my half facial mask and inserted a knife into my boot Coifs. As a final touch I pulled on my long hooded coat and strapped my twin bladed katanas and sniper to my back and a pistol on each my hips. As I left my room I pulled up my hood hiding my face.

AS I left everyone who spotted me quickly got out of the way. I smirked inside of my deep hooded cloak and left the building. I headed for the nearest town and headed for the bar. The moment I entered I headed for the counter.

I giggled slightly as the bar keeper cringed at the sight of me. Of course the only time I'm seen dressed like this was when I was on the hunt for a poor sap that wasn't going to live long.

"Have you seen a guy dressed like a ninja lately?" My voice was leveled as I spoke.

I can tell he was scared shitless of me, "No, no one like that be around here."

I sighed silently and headed for the door to look else where. I pulled up the map and looked for the location of the nearest town from where I was.

* * *

Handsome Jack

I started to work on paperwork when I heard Angel speak up with some really good news.

"Evidently, Zer0 has been Pandora for a few weeks. I have satellite footage of him…. Conversing with the locals."

I glanced at her and gave her the simple order. " Roll it Angel."

* * *

Record begins

Zeke: Hohohoho - look at this freak!

Bartender: Shaddap, Zeke. Whaddaya want - ninja…..guy?

Zer0: I desire a challenge.

Zeke: Phahaha - by the way your fruity ass talks it sounds like you're Plenty challenged! HA!

Bartender: Can it Zeke! Sorry - I swear, it's impossible to keep that boys mouth shut.

Zer0: would you consider it a challenge then?

Bartender: Uh, I guess-

Bartender: HOLY - YOU CUT OFF HIS HEAD!

Bartender: HOLY SKAGSUCK, you decapitated Zeke! Why - Why's your helmet say 'zero'

Zer0: he was no challenge. /my skills have not been tested. / My skills have not been tested. /I need something more.

Bartender: Umh, uh -the- theres are some pretty dangerous bandit clans-

Zero: No.

Bartender: The creatures around here are -

Zer0: NO.

Bartender: Uhm, the, uh… the Vault?

Zer0: ….go on

Bartender: Uh alien power, lots of danger- a real challenge. Huge challenge!

Zer0: This is intriguing/ The Vault, my masterpiece?/ Challenge accepted.

Recording ends

* * *

Handsome Jack's Pov:

I was impressed with this guy. "Well, when you're right you're right, Angel I think this Zer0 guy well do nicely. Contact Winter giving the location of Zer0 and tell winter to tell him where to go to the train."

Her answer was a simple "yes sir"

* * *

Winter's Pov

I heard Angel's voice on my ECHO device and listened to the information that she was giving me. I thanked her and looked up the towns name of where he was last seen at and headed out. I stopped at the nearest store and bought the stuff I would need to make the three day journey to the tiny towns location. I made a great amount of distance before sundown and made a small camp. I curled up in the shadows of a cliff before falling into a very light asleep.

* * *

End of chap. 1

Srry for the very long disappearance but I got busy and now I am rewriting the whole thing but I should be able to continue this series. ^.0 Hope you like this new rewrite. More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Im going to try to keep to his personality but I wont have him always speaking haiku even thou I know how to write Haiku it just be annoying and break up the flow if I try to keep him speaking Haiku.

Story Start

* * *

**Winter's Pov**

I woke up early and packed up my tiny camp and headed out eating a cold breakfest as I walked. I started to think as I walked what kind of guy am I looking for and why Handsome Jack wanted him. I quickly glanced at my Hub Map After hours of walking I spotted some Skags wandering around idly

about 100 to 150 meters away.

I pulled off my sniper rifle designed for me. I lined up the cross hairs with the alpha skag and fired a shot. I watched with satisfaction as the sniper round flew threw the air and pierced the skags head. The round pierced the head on one side and out the other exploding its head.

I giggled at the simple fact that the other skags jumped in alarm as their alpha's head exloded. I finished off the last of the skags with quick persist shots killing each one. The closest getting roughly 50 maybe 60 meters away. I headed over to each corpse and searched them for anything of vaule. I

left the remains of the dead skags and finished walking towards the town where the mysterious assassin had been sited. I spotted a good enough camp site and scouted around looking for any danger when I heard a gun shot and a scream.

I crept closer to the gun fire and listened as the gun fire and screaming got louder.

They said something like "Slag you, Die already" and "Where

the hell are you – URK!." I counted twentyfour pyscho's, three badass bruisers with midget tied to shields, 5 midegts and 30 bandits. I pityed the poor attacker due to all the enemies. I shearched for the attacker using my scope and spotted the guy I was sent to look for. I cursed at the irony of looking for this guy and he basically landed in my lap and brought danger with him too. I spotted a nice hidden spot and open fired aiming for kill shots. The bandits started crusing and started to run around looking for their sniper weilding assailants droping their numbers quickly. The black claded sniper was alarmed at another person killing the bandits. As The last one died I jumpede down from my perch and moved closer staying to the shadows.

I watched as Zer0 move into the light ready to leap back into the shadows. I step forward with my sniper rifle pointing at the ground.

* * *

**Zer0's Pov:**

I was alarmed the moment a seconed sniper rifle went off and a bandits head exloded. I looked around as I shot at the bandits inside the camp looking for a flash of light for gunfire. I spotted it immediately roughly 80 meters far enough not to be seen but close enough to kill. As the last bandits body hit the grond I moved closer into the light ready to use deception if needed.

A figure seem to sprang up out of the ground. I was expacting a guy not a women dressed the way she was. I noted how her sniper was pointed at the ground. She didnt seem to want to fight otherwise she would of shot me. I looked her over and noted all the weapons ranging from the sniper to pistols and a pair of twin katanas. Damn she dosnt travel lightly after a second look over I noted the kunais' starped to a hip. She stepped closer and stop 20 feet away.

"I have infromation for you regarding vault hunting." her voice was leveled and unafraid.

She had me curious who is this women and what message dose she have. I decided to let her speak by prompting her. "which is what?"

I was glad my face was covered but I had my helmet produced.

* * *

**Winter's Pov:**

I noted that he did not know that my boss was an asshole who only gives little to nothing for information for a mission.

I sighed a little thinking what he wanted. "I believe he wants me to escort you to the train.:

He looked up from the corpses he was looting and gave a three worded answer, " led the way….."

I checked the map and led the way to where the train was which way ironically only a few hours journey if you knew the safest route to take. By the time we got there, it was early morning and quiet a few people where milling around waiting to board the train. He left to go join them and I heard my Echo go off.

I heard Handsome Jacks voice and saw his ugly mug plastered on the screen. "I want you to board the train and help the four I picked out. One you already met the other three is Salvador, Maya, and Axton you are to assisted them in any way understand?"

I knew he could see my hood and hidden face so I gave him a short answer that I always gave, "yes sir."

The moment he broke the conection I mutter "asshole."

I went back to where the others where and quickly picked out the other three and introduced myself when Zer0 came over.

I spoke up. "Hello, I see all of you made it here safely. My boss has invited all of you here my name is Winter. My orders are to assist you in anyway."

I noted that even Zer0 was shocked at my name.

I heard the short guy mutter "Winter that is a very unusual name…"

I heard the announcement to board the train and I entered the boxcar noticing the big sign in the back. Typical Handsome Jack always loved seeing his face everywhere. I spotted a nice dark corner and sat down. I watched the other four enter and sit down. The train started to move and I drifted off into a short nap.

* * *

** Zer0's Pov:**

I noticed that the woman named Winter was exhausted she must have been traveling looking for me to give the message. I glanced around and spotted her in a dark corner taking a nap. I turned my attention to the others.

I heard the guy named Axton trying to get people to join in a group hoping to make a team. I watched as Salvador and Maya join him. I agreed as well to join them seeing how we where all brought here by one guy who sent a women to find me. She must of walked impressive amount of distence trying to find me.

* * *

**Winter's Pov**

I woke up a few hours latter feeling a lot better then earlier. I stood up and joined the tiny group. I heard a noise and turned around to see the sign that said welcome vault hunter's changed to your doom. I felt pissed off at being betrayed in such a way when I noticed the robots in the back started to fire upon us.

I noticed Zer0 went to the roof and Axton threw a turret onto the ground. While shooting a rocket at a robot nearly hitting Maya. She dodged it and picked up one of the robots with her siren abilities and throw it off the train.

Salvador pulled out to machine guns and fired it. I pulled out my shot gun and started to shoot at the robots as well. I heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground above my head. I turned around to see everyone was unharmed and Axton kicked the door down. I spotted the dummy with the bomb.

I shouted out a warning "get back theres a bomb."

I spoke a little to late as the bomb went off and everything went black.

* * *

. so far each chapt is over 1k.

But anyways I got admit the wording ugly mug is funny as it can get. Oh by the way CLIFFY HAHAHA it was so not intentional to be honest . but it leaves you thinking XD but anyways I do hate cliffys myself.

My apoligies I did try to get this chapter out sooner but a lot of horrible shit happened and now I can have a chance I will try to get more chapters out as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What happen in the last chapter.

I heard the sound of two bodies hitting the ground above my head. I turned around to see everyone was unharmed and Axton kicked the door down. I spotted the dummy with the bomb.

I shouted out a warning "get back there's a bomb."

I spoke a little to late as the bomb went off and everything went black.

* * *

Story start:

**Winter's Pov:**

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed train parts and white everywhere. I groan with pain as I started to prop myself up onto my elbows and looked around. I spotted the others laying in the snow and huge chunks of train parts. I groaned again in pain as I tried to figure out what was going on.

_That asshole tried to kill me. I will make him pay for betraying me._

I heard what sounded like a robot coming and singing dub step.

_Wait a minute a dub singing robot? Not a very good singing robot. Hopefully its a harmless robot due to the simple fact that I am in condition to fight. _

I noticed the other coming around and propping themselves on their elbows as well and looking around. I tried to sit up and felt a burning pain coursing threw my leg and stomach. I looked down and notice the chunks of metal in my left leg and more producing out my stomach.

I grasped the chunk on my leg and attempted to pull it out and flinched again as it gave a little and blood squirted out. The robot arrived muttering something. I didn't catch what he said before my vision went dark.

* * *

**Zer0's Pov:**

I glanced around and watched as Winter tried to pull a good size chunk of metal out of her leg and passed out from the pain. I glanced around and notice out of all of us she was in the worst condition. Then again she tried to push us away from the bomb filled train cart. I manged to get to my feet and picked up her limp form and held her close. She was nearly as tall as me but very thin.

The robot didn't noticed any of us and started talking to himself.

"Great more dead vault hunters... Handsome Jack been busy."

He looked up and shouted "Wait a minute- you're not dead! Yes! Now I can get off this glacier!"

He spoke in a calmer tone. "Claptrap your metaphorical ship has finally come in. Allow me to introduce myself! - I am a CL4P-Tp steward bot but my friends call me claptrap! Or they would if any of them were still alive! Or had existed in the first place. Man this is great now that I've met some mighty vault hunters I can finally join the resistance in Sanctuary take vengeance against Jack for killing my product line…"

He finally noticed Winter in my arms.  
"Wait is that girl is very injured come back to my place I got some medical health kits."

Everyone started to follow the weird highly annoying robot when a voice contacted us.

I heard a voice come from Winter's and my Echo. "I'll explain everything soon but I know this - you guys are alive for a reason and I am here to help you."

The voice disappear as soon as it gave the message. I carried the unconscious women the whole way to Claptrap's house. She didn't stir even once.

* * *

**Winter's Pov**

I felt my self in someone's arms and shifted to look up at the person. I noticed black armor and a black mask. Zer0 he was carrying me which was odd, seeing how he was and still is an assassin just like I am. I looked down at my leg and noticed my leg still had a large metal piece in it and so did my stomach. I looked up and noticed Zer0 was looking down at me or I think he is.

* * *

**Zer0's Pov**:

I felt her moving and looked down only for her to look back up at me. I noticed that I can see her eyes which where a dark purple with a hint of gold in them. I once again was glad I was wearing a mask which was hiding my blush. She has beautiful eyes, no stop thinking like that. I am a cold, blooded assassin without emotions.

I should not let my emotions cloud my judgment. I looked up and noticed that everyone was heading inside a cave. I carried her inside and placed her on the couch. I noticed the others getting ready to remove the metal from her leg and stomach. I slipped into the shadow hidden from sight to tend to my wounds.

* * *

**Winter's Pov:**

I watched as Zer0 melt into the shadows as the others started to remove the metal from my leg and stomach and injected the healing med shot into my leg. I watched as my leg and stomach healed up and heard the little robot scream as his eye was ripped out by a bullymong.

I pulled out a pistol and shot the fucker in the upper arm/leg on the left side. He dropped the robot and fled leaking blood. The others glanced at me and back at the hole then back. I felt my arm tissue heal as well.

I tuned out the stupid robots voice as I checked my equipment. All I had left that worked was my pistol, knives and katanas. I muttered a curse word and tossed the now useless weapons aside. I looked up to see everyone look away and followed my example. We got ready to move out and followed the tail of blood.

I glanced around noting how everyone seemed eager to get to Sanctuary. But the damn robot had to get his eye ripped out and now we have to get back in order for him to let us use his ship.

I glanced around looking for signs of danger and my prey. I loved tracking prey unless it left a clear trail. I spotted signs of the bullymong's tail. I started to go into my stalking form that I take and started to head onto the cliff top. I looked down and spotted a few random bullymongs here and there. I pulled out my pistol and toke aim at the closet one.

The stupid robot ran past and fell down the cliff head first into the snow. I could hear him shouting for help as the bullymongs came running toward us. I muttered a crush under my breath and fired at the first ugly beast's head.

I watch as my shot cleanly went threw the bullymong's eye and out of the back of its head. I watched the other Vault Hunters Shooting to kill as I fired nice and clean shots, using as little of my ammo as possible. We finished off the group of bullymongs and moved on after looting the corpses as well as freeing the stupid robot.

I noted the blood path was getting thicker and thicker as we moved on. I heard the robot shout about seeing a good looking robot and then screamed Knuckledragger. I spotted the heavily wounded bullymong surrounded by other smaller bullymongs.

I noticed Axton throwing his turret down and activated it. I glanced around looking for the big bullymong.

* * *

**Handsome Jack's Pov:**

I watched the recording in a fiery rage as the vault hunters fight the bullymongs and that they where still alive. I turned around and kicked the nearby chair. I grunted in mild satisfaction as it crashed into a wall across the room. She still alive shit I wanted her dead due to her uses are done and over with. I watched them make to sanctuary and end up having to go to the dust. Only to get a message of a wanna be girl who ran away from the law was coming to pandora to be a vualt hunter.

* * *

**Winter's Pov:**

they still don't trust me but then again I did work for they guy who tried to kill them. I was on scouting duty with Zer0 in the dust, shooting at bandits and providing back up to from a distance when I spotted a falling shuttle crash landing near Ellie's.

I glanced at Zer0 and he nodded letting me know he saw it too. A quick ECHO and everyone met up and start towards the crash site. Halfway there we heard something like a bandits scream about a meat bicycle and the sound of other bandits screaming in pain. Axton ans Sal ran towards the sound and screaming.

"I think their going to regret that." Maya giggled.

"idiots their are, running off like that with out, thinking and scouting" Zer0 said with a smile emoticon glowing on his helmet.

I managed to suppress a grin at Zer0's response. We started off after said idiots. We arrived after Sal and Axton only to see a big psycho standing there watching us. The moment he saw Maya he called her pretty lady in a sane voice. What the fuck is going on here.

* * *

Chapter End:

Yep I can write in haiku's but its a pain to do all the time but I will do mai best ^.^(Zer0's emoticon smile face).

Anyone notticed when playing the game and reading his quotes that he dosnt really swear that much?


End file.
